The invention relates in general to weapons and in particular to recoil reduction of weapons.
Traditional weapons may include an operating group, which may include a bolt carrier and its subcomponents, that recoils towards the user in order to cycle the weapon. Typically, the operating group may impact a surface at the end of its stroke. The impact may cause a “kick” that may be felt by the user. In some instances, many rounds of ammunition may be fired by an individual in a short period of time. The kick of the weapon may be painful or harmful to the user, particularly when using semi-automatic or automatic weapons. Many devices and methods have been used to minimize or eliminate kick. Many of these devices may not be desirable because they may add too much weight to the weapon or may be too costly.
There is a long-felt and unsolved need for an effective recoil reduction apparatus that adds little or no weight to a weapon and is relatively inexpensive. This need is particularly great for automatic and semi-automatic weapons